sirinaenfandomcom-20200213-history
Wartorn Military
|type=Armed Forces |founder= |leader=Khito Tar 'Nucam |members= |headquarters= |locations= |formed= |founded= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |era= |affiliation=The Wartorn }} The Wartorn Military is the combined martial forces of the Wartorn remnant faction. It is responsible for conducting operations across their territory and beyond in addition to ensure the safety of Wartorn citizens, colonies, and outposts. History Organization The Forsaken armed forces are primarily led by the Supreme Commander who takes orders from the High Kaidon. Below the Supreme Commander, Exarchs control systems or sectors of space and relay commands to their local units. Fleetmasters and Field Marshals are below the Exarchs and command their respective forces. The armed forces work in conjuncture with the Forsaken Intelligence service to gather information to better assist military units. Branches Because of their origin, the Wartorn is one of the largest and best equipped Covenant remnant factions in the Orion Arm. Despite their power, the Wartorn's military doctrine is based around mobility and coordinated warfare, one of the many faults in the Covenant's way of war. Wartorn Army The largest of the branches is the Wartorn Army, those who fulfil the role of ground combat and operations planetside. Army units are often assigned as garrison troops on controlled installations, while garrisoned forces are not meant to defend their worlds by themselves, they are given the task of intelligence gathering and reconnaissance of enemy forces and movements in preparations for a counterattack from allied reinforcements. Wartorn Navy The Wartorn Navy is a primary branch of the military and operates thousands of warships and support vessel that are divided between fleets, flotillas and squadrons. Possessing their own form of warriors, Wartorn Marine units are stationed onboard naval ships and used to support army forces during intense combat, or for boarding action. Special Warfare Group The Wartorn makes use of dedicated special operations forces teams that stem from any of the other branches, each having proved themselves after years of prior service in the Wartorn, Covenant, or another group. They have been trained in zero-gravity, use of any equipment, underwater training and frontline medical care. The Special Warfare Group is used in combat to strike enemy positions where normal units are unable to and to eliminate high-value targets. Personnel Surprisingly small amount of civilians volunteer for military service, in their stead, virtual intelligence, drones, electronic warfare and fire support are used to offset this manpower gap. The military has been the spearhead of the systems alliance. Their recruit problem would no longer matter after the declaration of the Wartorn to the colonies, they began recruiting from the local populace. To further boost their available manpower, the Wartorn continues to make extensive use of Tratum drones. Training When new warriors joined the Wartorn Military, they would undergo a standard half-year training program. Despite their branch preference, all trainees were trained in all accessible weaponry that ranged from Humanity's MA5D assault rifle, Forerunner Z-250 lightrifle and weapons produced by the former Covenant. In case the situation arises, trainees are taught how to move and survive in different terrains such as deserts and forests. Standard CQB training is given near the end of their training, coupled with being taught the operation of Tratum drones and how to best use them in general. After they complete their basic training, trainees are sent to their assigned branch for additional training in their respective field.